


their love is so pure!!!11!1

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the most horrible story I've ever written. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their love is so pure!!!11!1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dominic was lounging on teh table. Elijah Wood came in and beautiful cerulean orbs met stormy gray ones. "OMG, Dom, what are you doing on the table?"

Dom looked into Elijah's eyes and thought he was drowning in teh blueness of them both! "I dunno, I just felt like lounging langoriously on the table."

Elijah threw gummy bears at Dom. The Brit gave a manly squeak that sent Elijah's heart all aflutter. "OMG, Dom I love you sooo much! Kiss me!"

Dom looked at Elijah with passion in his eyes. "Elijah you are so beautiful you are gorgeous! I am going to eat these gummy bears whether you want me to or not." The Brit threw the gummy bears into his mouth one by one. "Mmm, munch, mush, slurp, mmgulp."

Elijah was incredibly turned on! "OMG, Dom that is so hawt! I love you!"

The Brit finished the gummy bears. "Your lips look like gummy bears..."

"OMG Dom that was so beautiful and poetic! *sniffle*"

Dom walked up closer but he was still lounging on the table. "Oh Elijah! I bet your lips taste like gummy bears too! I am so hungry! Kiss me Elijah!"

"OMG Dom I totally love you like OMG! I will kiss you! Let us shag like sexy sexy bunny rabbits OMG!"

The American and the Brit ran towards each other as if in a field. Their lips collided, slimy tongues twisting around one another, lips making beautiful slurping noises as they united and reunited and OMG their love is so pure!

Teh End!!!11!11 Pleeze review its my first Domlihaj!


End file.
